Whoops!
by Jpokeshipping
Summary: AAMRN.'He honestly didn't understand anything,not why Misty was kissing him (drunk) whether or not this was considered kissing (it was) why the room was suddenly so hot (he was blushing) or why when Misty stepped back he wanted to step forward so very badly…'Pokeshippy.Fluffy and hot.AAML
1. Instructions

**A/N {12-08-2014}Don't have anything to say except enjoy!**

**This takes place in Jhoto [Master Quest]**

**Ages: Ash 12 Misty 12 1/2 Brock 15 (****close to 16****)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri incase you didn't already know.**

* * *

"Hurry up Ash!We can't be late for this,I can't keep the ladies away from the Brockster for long."yelled Brock trying to fix his bow tie."If anything we'd have to keep _you_ away from _them_."replied Misty tugging at his ear."I never win do I..."

_'Geez,I wonder when Brock'll learn not to talk about girls when Misty's around?'_Ash thought with a roll of his eyes coming out of the bathroom.

Brock looked up"You're not going to bring Pikachu?"

"Nah,he's sleeping on my bed,and I don't exactly want to get shocked again"he answered with a shudder.

"Hey,what took you so long?You couldn't have spent the whole time in there just trying to comb that mess you call hair...what's that _in _your_ hair _Ash?"asked Misty finally letting go of Brock's ear.

Ash looked up at his hair in search of the thing Misty was talking about finding a bright pink piece of the comb he was using earlier stuck on the right side of his hair."That is what's left of the comb you forced upon me."He answered flinching at the rather harsh tug Misty made pulling _her_ comb out of _his_ hair."I'm not going to pay for that Ash Ketchum."

"Whatever let's just go to the party."Ash stated rubbing his 'damaged' head,and quickly sticking his tongue out at Misty he ran out the door.

* * *

"Finally!"yelled Ash as he ran toward the refreshments table,and Misty being the ever so faithful walked after him thinking _'Leave it to Ash to think about food'_

While Ash was stuffing his face with half the food that was there Misty said "Ash if you keep eating like that there'll be no more food left for the other people!"

Ash lifted his head to glare at Misty who only glared back,taking a deep breath he said...

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will Not!"

"Will Too!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL TOO!"

**"WILL-"**

"_**WILL YOU SHUT UP!**_"

Brock screamed from across the room causing Ash and Misty to turn and glare he just went back to flirting with a brunette probably 10 years older than him.

Ash sighed and looked at Misty,he didn't get a good look at her when was wearing a short yellow dress with a royal blue strap around the midsection,her hair was still in the same position with the same hair tie he blushed slightly she did look pretty (not that he would admit it) and it was a nice small change,he took a cup with something that looked like fruit punch and drank apart from it aside from tasting weird it felt kind of rough on his throat.

"This punch tastes weird"

Misty looked up from drinking her own she didn't say anything she just got another cup and drank as if she couldn't get enough of slammed her empty cup on the table causing Ash to jump and one or two people to look at her.

"Um…Misty?"

She got another cup and took a sip,but apparently she didn't like it because she threw it out with the punch and got a different cup.

"Are you okay Mist?"Ash asked stepping back slightly holding his hands up as though she was going to jump at him.

She finished that cup and set it down.

"M-Mist you're scaring me…"Ash said again this time shaking a little in fear.

Misty turned swiftly and poked Ash in the chest sliding her finger up with every other word.

"You should call me Mist more often Ash I really love that name."

With those slurred words she grabbed the tie he was wearing and pulled his lips to hers effectively kissing him.

Ash of course having no experience with girls much less Misty he tried (emphasis on 'tried') to talk but only wound up giving Misty an opening.

He honestly didn't understand anything,not why Misty was kissing him (drunk) whether or not this was considered kissing (it was) why the room was suddenly so hot (he was blushing) or why when Misty stepped back he wanted to step forward so very badly…

A second had barely passed when Misty leaned in again and it wasn't until this time that Ash noticed she tasted like that weird fruit punch from earlier (not that he minded of course) just when he finally got the guts to kiss her back she passed out and he barely caught didn't now why but he felt like he was about to pass out too and it wasn't from something bad either.

* * *

**Finally!I just didn't know what to make Misty say or do when she was drunk (or how to get her drunk) it was such a hassle.I wanted to make it longer too,but this was such a good place to end it…soo this is my first (intentional) chapter ****fic I have the ideas for each chapter I just need to write them down (or type it whatever tickles your fancy).This story does have some semi-mature moments so I'm going to rate it T for Teen be warned.**

**Date uploaded/Posted:{12-25-2014} Christmas? meh**


	2. Tutorial

**{12-27-2014}Chapter 2 of my first (intentional) chapter story yay!**

**Disclaimer:I totally own Pokémon yep!It's all mine just ask me and I'll let you borrow it…oh wait no I don't. Damn it!I really thought I did for a second there…damn.**

**Ages:Ash 12 Misty 12 1/2 Brock 15(almost 16)**

* * *

"Brock!"yelled Ash with his face red.

Brock just kept laughing.

"I swear that's what she said!"

Brock only laughed took him a while,but once he noticed that Ash was glaring at him he managed to calm down enough for him to talk.

"I believe you,I just…haha…she really said that?"

Ash pulled at his hair"Yes!She really said that!I swear to _Mew_ she said that!"

Brock almost started laughing again,but he held it in.

"She was drunk."

Ash blinked,"Drunk?"

"Yep."

"But she didn't drink any alcohol,I was with her the whole time!I saw her!"Yelled Ash again freaking out.

Brock sighed children can be so naive,"The punch was spiked."

"Spiked?"

"It means people put alcohol in the punch and mixed it with what was already there."

Ash was quiet for a moment'"Is that why the punch tasted weird?"

"Yes,now how many glasses did Misty drink?"

Ash went over the events from last night"Like 4 or 5."

Brock chuckled"Yep,definitely drunk."

"So what now?"

Brock thought for a minute"Well,when Misty wakes up in about another hour she's going to be cranky from a hangover so I suggest getting some sleep so we can deal with her better."

"Okay Brock"Ash said stretching slightly going to their room.

He saw Misty on the bottom bunk of the bed's on the right with Pikachu,he would sleep on the top bunk on the other side of the room he didn't want to risk waking up either of them.

He laid on top of the covers waiting a couple of minutes to finally fall asleep.

* * *

_Misty turned swiftly and poked Ash in the chest sliding her finger up with every other word._

_"You should call me Mist more often Ash I really love that name."_

_With those slurred words she grabbed the tie he was wearing and pulled his lips to hers effectively kissing him._

* * *

"Ahhh!"Ash shouted siting up from his bed,luckily Misty didn't wake up still down from the party.

Ash felt like saving the world,adrenaline coursing through felt like he could jump a mountain,win the Jhoto league without trying,and beat the Elite four without breaking a sweat.

It was a very amazing feeling,and he felt like he couldn't live without it.

He tried to take a deep breath as he could feel his lungs all…weird,and tingly…were those his lungs?

It felt exactly like he did at the party when Misty first kissed him.

* * *

Ash didn't go to sleep after that,so he heard when Misty called out"Ouch"from her bed.

He peaked out from on top of the bed.

Misty was holding her head with her eyes scrunched up.

It took her a while but she eventually opened her eyes only to whine and scrunch them back up.

"Are you okay Mist?"

That only caused Misty to whimper and hold her head tighter.

"It's too bright,and loud."

Ash's eyes widened he barely whispered high enough for himself to hear,how in the world did Misty think it was loud?

"I'm getting Brock."

Misty just let out a stronger whimper

"Too loud!"

Ash flinched he forgot he had to be quiet,at least until he could get Brock,he left in a hurry,seeing Misty in pain was not exactly something he would have for more than a couple of seconds.

* * *

Brock was sadly not at the Pokémon Center or outside it he was infact a couple of blocks away from the Pokémon Center at a local pharmacy getting some pain killers.

"Which one would be better?"he mumbled to himself looking at the row of painkillers,how can anyone find what they need here?

"Sir,do you need anything help with something?"

Brock looked to his left only to find a very attractive employe offering some help.

With hearts in his eyes he said"I need the alphabet to be rearranged so 'U' and 'I' can be together forever!"

He waited…

and waited…

and waited…

Then it clicked,Misty had a hangover so she couldn't pull his ear off and stop him from acquiring his one true love…

"Um…I'm married."

_**CRACK**_

"…would you recommend any painkillers for hangovers?"

The lady blinked "Um…sure I would recommend-"

Brock wasn't listening though he just faked it till she was done paid for the medicine and left.

"Why can't I get any love?!"

* * *

Ash was running out of the Pokémon Center and back in looking for Brock,room after room.

"Why is Brock never here when we need him?"he mumbled,running back to the room.

* * *

In all Ash's worrying and Misty's anguish they didn't notice Pikachu wake up,and go down stairs to get Misty a glass of water and come back.

"Pika."(drink)

Misty looked up the pain was subsiding a little at least enough for her ears to stop bleeding.

"Thanks Pikachu,I don't know what I'd do without you."she croaked grabbing the glass of drinking it,afterwords feeling much better…

…until Ash came in bursting through the door.

"Brock's not here!"

Oh my Mew the pain's back.

She held her head with her hands,after that headache was _almost_ done Ash just _had_ to come in through the door yelling like a maniac.

Ash flinched.

Whoops.

"I am so so so so SO sorry Misty I didn't mean too,I swear to Mew.I'll never do that again."Ash rambled as an attempt at an apology.

Misty whined,as much as she would love to hear Ash apologize over and over again his rambling wasn't wanted right felt something around her almost immediately it kind of felt like a looked behind her only to see Ash's guilty face,"I'm so so so sorry."he started rocking her a little,she blushed when she saw who had hugged her,but felt her headache quiet down after a had only spent two seconds sleeping when Brock opened the door _quietly_.

He looked around the room only to see Misty asleep on Ash's chest with the boy himself stroking her hair completely smiled to himself and left the room leaving Ash and Misty in their little moment.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was really…weird and that little quirky thing in the middle…I'm chapter is when the plot line actually starts this was pretty much just filler.**

**Date uploaded/Posted:{12-30-2014}**

**Fun Little Fact:My sister turns 11 today,so this is her birthday present…if she reads it,if she doesn't it goes to everyone that has their B-Day today!**


	3. Background

**A/N{01-01-2015}I'm trying to update as much as I can!Writers block was never taken so seriously up until now…Now I know how many authors on this site feel****…**

**Ages:Ash 12 Misty 12 1/2 Brock 15(almost 16)**

* * *

**_CLICK_**

_Sigh_

"So…"

Ash jumped.

Brock didn't think much of it.

"Did you and Misty well…you know…"

Ash looked at Brock confused.

Brock did some hand motions.(Not like that!)

Ash looked at Brock even more confused.

Brock sighed,"Are you and Misty dating yet?"

Ash's face went red "NO!"

He crossed his arms still red in the face,"Like I would ever date HER of all people…"

Brock got a confused look on his face,then got an evil smirk.

"Then why did I see you and Misty cuddling on her bed?"

Ash gasped and turned around "You saw that?!"

Brock crossed his own arms and said in a very knowing voice."Yep,and I know you like her."

Ash's face went blood red"I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

"Then why were you two hugging?"

Ash had too admit that was a good comeback,and he still didn't fully understand why he _did_ hug her.

He sighed and looked down,"I don't know…"

Brock _finally_ understood.

Ash was too young and too naive (or too dense) to fully understand how he _that's_ why…

Brock put a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder"If you ever need help with anything you feel Ash,you can always call Brock the Love Doctor."

Ash scoffed but couldn't keep the smile off his face"Like I'd ever need help on love especially from you of all people."

Brock took his hand off of Ash's shoulder"Hey!I'm perfectly qualified for anything love related!"

"Could you be quiet!"

Both Brock and Ash looked at where the voice came from only to see Misty holding a crying Togepi.

They both cringed.

Whoops.

* * *

After both Ash and Brock apologized about waking Togepi up accidentally,and Misty calming it down,Brock ran a quick checkup on Misty.

"Okay you seem okay physically,so let's recount what we have or don't have…you don't have a headache anymore right?"

"Not anymore"

"Hmm…"

Ash looked at Brock worriedly"Is something wrong?"

Brock looked at Ash and smiled he could…but nah.

"Nothing Ash,I'm just looking for more questions I don't deal with alcohol often."

Ash sighed in semi-relief.

"So,Misty do you remember what happened when you were drunk?"

Misty tried to recount what happened,but couldn't.

"I..don't is that normal?"

"Yeah it's normal,you'll remember though so don't worry about it."he added once he saw Misty's freaked out face.

"When?"

Brock thought"Well…it depends,you might remember tomorrow,maybe in a month,maybe in a couple of years,it will come back though."

Even though Misty was a little sketchy about not remembering she let it go.

Ash however…

_How could Misty not remember?!She kissed me!I think…it felt like a kiss…_

Ash unknowingly started blushing,luckily Brock realized this before Misty did,and because he was so nice he kicked Ash discreetly so he could snap out of it.

"Huh?"

Brock sighed Ash really was too dense.

Misty ignoring Ash at the moment asked"Is that it?"

"I think so,you don't feel any pain right?"

"Nope"

"Then yep,that's it"

Misty sighed.

"I'm going to check on Togepi,call me if you need me."

Once Misty was out of site Ash asked Brock something in a very serious tone…

"When will Misty get her memory back?"

Brock laughed"I don't know Ash,is it really that bad?I mean she only sai-"

"She kissed me"

If Brock would have been drinking something he probably would have choked on it…

…Ash got to first base before he even started!

* * *

**I know I rushed through it I just needed this chapter out ASAP.**

**Posted/Uploaded:{01-02-2015}**

**Putting the yay before pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


	4. Level 1

**A/N{01-05-2015}Okay I'm wondering,how does this story get more anything than my first story?That's freaking insane!**

**Ages:Ash 12 Misty 12 1/2 Brock 15(Close to 16)**

* * *

After Brock had gone over the shock of Misty's actions,he gave Ash some very confusing advice…

"When your heart leaps,don't trust your alarming brain."

With that he walked away wide eyed.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Prii togepriii!"

Misty smiled,Togepi was just a sweetheart,just like her surrogate mother!

"Misty?"

She looked at the door,then back at Togepi.

"Yeah?"

"Are you super sure you don't remember anything?"

She frowned,"Well yeah,I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Are you _super_ sure?"

Misty sighed,and clenched her fist,"Yes,you can ask however was…with…me…"

Ash's eyes widened.

_Oh no…_

"Ash…"

"Um-I-do you hear Brock I-I think he's calling me,bye!"

"Ash!"

* * *

He sighed why couldn't he stay at the PokéCenter again?He could just hide in a the closet until everything passed,this wasn't something he'd like to face head-on for once…

"Come on Ash!If you wan't to get your next badge you have to come out!"

He stood perfectly still as the footsteps got louder.

"If you don't come out right now Ketchum you'll wish you were never born!"

He rolled his eyes,"Yeah right…"

The footsteps stopped,and he held his breath.

The moment the door opened,Ash could have sworn his life flashed before his eyes.

"Whoops."

* * *

"Brock!"

Brock sighed,"Final..ly…"

Misty was holding a leash that rapped itself around Ash's neck,who was of course behind her grumbling and trying to take it off only to have a mallet to the face.

"We're ready to go!"

Misty smiled,Ash blushed,and Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Okay,come on."

"You're gonna let her ta-treat me like this?!"Ash yelled trying to yank the collar off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"Misty warned,Ash just glared at her.

Brock rubbed his head,why did those two have to be so tiring?

"Misty you really shouldn't-"

She raised her mallet.

"-put that on Ash without accessories.I bet there are some that would look stylish on him."

She smirked,"Glad you see it my way Brock."

Ash however felt betrayed,and when Brock noticed he immediately mouthed,'Sorry.'

He pouted.

* * *

_5 hours later…_

"Can I take it off now?"

"Nope."

Ash frowned,"Why not?"

She smiled at him,"I said I was going to make you wish you were never born."

With a cheeky wink she tuned back around.

Ash felt like there were little butterfree fluttering in his stomach and he had to do something about it.

"Can we stop for a snack?"

* * *

_1 hour later…_

"Okay."

Misty turned around while Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"I think you suffered enough by now."

She moved closer to take the collar off,but Ash stepped back.

"You won't make it tighter?"He asked with doubt laced on his words.

She rolled her eyes,"Of course not."

Even though he was reluctant he stepped forward letting Misty take the dammed thing hands brushed by his neck,and he felt a slight shiver go up his spine.

"Um…Is it hot here or is it just me?"

Brock snickered in the background,"It's just you Ash."

After Misty had taken the leash off,which had taken _far_ too long in his opinion he took a deep breath.

"Finally…"

"I didn't tie it that hard."

"You'd be surprised…"He mumbled.

She giggled,and that in itself made him smile.

Brock rolled his eyes,"Come on you love birds,we have to get your next badge,"he pointed at the blushing boy,"and you need to get a new water pokémon."he finished pointing at the blushing red-head.

He waited…1…2…

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

...3

_This is_ never_ going to get old._

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry for the long wait.I'm trying to update every ****week,but some things just can't be to done…like make this over a thousand words while having like 5 other ideas at the same time…**

**Posted:{01-14-2015}**

**Putting the yay before pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


	5. Level 2

**A/N{01-24-2015}I should have started this earlier...**

**ATTENTION:For those who have an account check your PM BOXES!**

**(Chap. 1)Guest:I'm sorry about that!I'm still not used to writing so much and I don't have the experience in finding 'll is not real word got it.I'll keep that in mind.**

**Please point out grammer mistakes they help me improve!**

* * *

"I still don't know where you got that...thing."

Misty rolled her eyes as Ash rubbed his neck.

"In case you don't remember Mr. Pokémon Master,we bought it for Togepi,but I would never use such a thing on Togepi so…"

He raised an eyebrow at Misty while Pikachu perched himself on Ash's shoulder.

"You used it on me?"He finished lamely.

She turned to him,"Now you're getting it!"

Brock sighed,they were so unromantic.

"Ash go collect wood,Misty set the sleeping bags ready we're camping here for the night."

After some complaining—and whining—Misty got the bags ready,and Ash got some rolled his eyes as Pikachu collected some sticks._Pikachu_ could do it,why couldn't they?

* * *

When Ash went to put his stuff next to his sleeping bag he noticed something he never paid attention until now…

Misty's bag was close to his—very close to his—while Brock's was away—very far away.

In reality the only difference was a couple of inches,but Ash saw it like a mile.

"Something wrong Ash?"Misty asked half-heartedly while fixing her shirt.

He rubbed his eyes,"Nothing just tired is all."

"You're not alone on that…"Brock sighed as much as he liked cooking he wished someone could make him food so he could relax…someone like Nurse Joy.

_Oh Nurse Joy don't you know how you bring me so much joy.._

As Brock daydreamed about Nurse Joy he forgot to spin the stew,letting it burn…

* * *

"Brock!"

"Huh-oh oh!OH!GET SOME WATER!"

**_SPLASH!_**

Brock blinked getting some water off his face,he let the stew burn and now they didn't have anything to eat.

"Brock…"

_Gulp._

* * *

_The next day…_

"Ugh!"

"Be quiet Brock!"

"But-!"

Misty turned to glare at Brock,and if looks could burn he would be on _fire_.

Ash snickered,he was mad at Brock too—the meal he ruined last night was the last _full_ meal they were going to have for quite a while—but it was nice to have Misty mad at someone other than him for once.

Then the ground disappeared.

"AHHH!/PIKA!"

_**THUMP!**_

_Ugh__…who puts a whole in-_

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

_…nevermind…_

"To protect the world with devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender or prepare to fight!"

"Meoth thats right!"

Jessie,James,and Meoth were in their hot air ballon laughing with Pikachu being held by another one of their robots.

"PIKACHUUU!"Pikachu screeched using his famous lightning bolt.

"Your lightning bolt is useless against our full proof robot!"

"Totodile,I choose you!"

Team Rocket turned around only to be faced with a water gun;the controls to the robot short-circuited making the robot move out of control.

"JAMES!You said this was full proof!"

"I said it was full proof against PIKACHU!"

_**BOOM!**_

"AHHH,WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Pika!"

Ash ran,and nearly missed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"

Misty and Brock got out of the hole,and they were on their way again.

* * *

_One day later..._

"Finally!"

Ash yelled running to the kitchen for a _real_ meal.

Brock sighed, walked to the main room of the Pokécenter,and sat down;Misty not too far behind.

"At this point I just want to sleep…"she said leaning back on the couch,closing her eyes.

**_So a couple of days ago at the party in Goldenrod…_**

"Hmm?"Brock hummed in interest,turning his attention to the T.V. at the front of the room.

"Hey,that's the party we went to!"

Misty lifted her head up to see what all the fuzz was turned to look at the T.V. Her vision was a bit fuzzy,but that place seemed awfully familiar…

_**The **_**_celebration didn't last long however as someone had placed alcohol in _****_the punch,and with minors at the party it was quickly shut down…_**

Ash entered the room,a mouth full of food,and a soda at hand.

"Ahh…" Now that his hunger was somewhat satisfied he could sit,and-

"Is that me!?"

…relax?

He turned slowly to where Misty's yell (of all people) had was staring in disbelief at the T.V. screen were she was obviously kissing,you guessed it,Ash Ketchum.

_**SPLASH!**_

Ash had dropped his soda having it spill all over the flor...and ran.

Misty was still staring at the screen,with a tint of rose on her cheeks,in disbelief,she woul-scratch that she _will_ get Ash later...that jerk is gonna ...wait,what else did she do!?

_After Misty had gone in for the second time Ash leaned forward slightly before she fainted in his arms._

Misty saw it,no one could deny it because she _saw_ it...oh yeah she's is _totally _gonna get him now.

Crimson faced Misty ran looking for Ash.

Brock had watched the whole ordeal,and he had to admit this was _so_ much better than his soap operas...

* * *

**I did it guys! Just barely but I did it! Out on April the freaking 30th (in the U.S. anyway)...I swear the next update will be way sooner this was just a hassle with the changing ideas and writers block just...my penut butter it was horrible.**

**Updated:{04-30-2015}**

**Putting the yay before pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


	6. Level 3:Last Level

**A/N{05-03-2015}Soo I'm actually doing this,I'm so close to finishing this story…YASSSSSS**

**Ages:Ash 12 Misty 12 1/2 Brock 15(almost 16)**

* * *

_Run,Ketchum,RUN!_

_If she catches you then its game OVER!You'll never be a pokémon master,you'll never finish the Jhoto league,you'll never find out what happened at the dance,you'll never-_

Out of nowhere Misty grabbed the end of his jacket;the sudden stop caused him to skid a little and slip.

"Whaaa!"

Misty was fuming on the inside,but what Ash saw was Misty expressionless and it was creeping him out...

"Am I gonna die?"He barely managed to squeak out."Misty…"

Misty showed a sign of anger,well a big sign of anger…

She slowly turned red until it resembled her hair color,then shot daggers at Ash.

Ash was scared to death but a small part of him,not that deep inside anymore,couldn't help but find her incredibly cute like this.

"Woah…"

Misty was so DONE with him,but she couldn't find any words to express how mad she was…and how embarrassing this situation was.

"Ash…"He swallowed."Yes ma'm?"

Misty face showed struggle for a split she would usually drop him when he said that and leave laughing in victory,but that wasn't an option at least not in her book.

"Mew-dammit Ash!"Ash relaxed a little,at least she was yelling,a quiet Misty is always a dangerous Misty Brock always told him.

"Why did you do that?!"

Ash recoiled slightly."Me?!What did I do?!"

Misty let go of his jacket,and clenched her fists."You-you I'll tell you what you did!"She was fuming with anger,and red with embarrassment.

"You kissed me!"

Ash blinked."I never kissed you!"

Misty turned even redder if that was possible."Well-I-you you know what I mean!"

Ash stood up and went into his fighting position,and right when he was going to retaliate with a sassy but more likely dumber comment she spoke again.

"You let me kiss you!"

Ash's mouth dropped open and his cheeks began to gain a pink tint.

"Well-I what was I suppose to do?!"

"You could have told me to stop or something!"

Ash was going to retaliate,but again Misty cut him off.

"And you were going to kiss me back!"

Ash stepped back,fairly red.

"You-you can't prove that!"

Misty blinked.

"So you were?"

"Um-well…you see…"

Misty couldn't help but be a little happy,if not for her being right about something then for Ash actually wanting to kiss HER of all people.

But she was tired.

Really tired…she just wanted to know!Was that so bad?

While Ash was just barely gathering up his thoughts (and an excuse) to explain well…everything.

"So…"

Ash gulped.

"Do you-um…do you like me?"

There it was,the dreaded question that she was wondering for a _long_ time but…

…it felt very awkward now…

The tension was so thick a butter knife could slice through it.

Ash backed up to a wall and slid down…_shesh_ did he have to tell her now?Was there even anything _to_ tell?

"Um…"

Misty walked next to him and also slid,she was scared and anxious,but at the same time relieved and free.

"So…"

Ash fidgeted with his now stretched jacket.

"Well-well I don't know!"

Misty sighed.

_Of cours__e__…I guess I'll just wait a little more…_

"Okay."

Ash blinked."Okay?"

Misty looked straight at him."Okay."

Ash looked at Misty as if she just told him he was never going to be the next Pokémon Master.

"Um…"

Ash was lost,what was he supposed to say now?!

_Ugh__…do I have to?_

He looked at Misty she had closed her eyes and was leaning her head back on the wall,as if to make this make-shift confession more 'dramatic'.

"Beautiful…"

Misty immediately opened her eyes and stared at Ash.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh-um…"Ash juggled his words.

"I was wondering…if maybe…um-you liked me?"

Misty was taken aback.

_I'm sorry WHAT?! You just called me __beautiful,and then you ask me if I like you?! Are you out to your dense mind?!_

Ash gulped did he ask the right thing?Oh shoot,was he even supposed to say something?! He could have just left! And things would have gone back to normal!Hopefully…

"Um-I…"

She contemplated asking him why,but that would be useless.

"I do."

Mew were these her wedding vows,she shouldn't be this nervous!

"Oh."

That was it?Was this the end to this disappointing story?No confession or-?

Ash took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

He was nervous,but he thinks he just might have his answer.

He smiled at her nervously,and she slowly returned it.

"Um…now what?"

She looked at him as if to say 'really?' then smiled confidently.

"Now…"she leaned forward slowly",we kiss…"

They both closed their eyes,hearts racing and all,they both shared their first _real_ kiss.

"Did I miss something?"

"Ahhh!"

Both Misty and Ash separated immediately,red in the face,and stuttered.

"N-no…"

Brock smiled wickedly."Did y'all…?"

"NO!"

* * *

**THERE!Review or whatever it's not like I killed myself writing this-this garbage!But whatever****…I enjoyed writing it!Even if it took me like FOREVER!(A.k.a. like 5 months) I might have an epilogue up if I feel like it but I think its okay like all the grammar/capitalization mistakes -_-**

**So…what do I do now…?**

**Posted/kindafinished:{05-06-2015} ****… 9:00pm …**

**Putting the yay in pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


End file.
